


The super secret life of a superhero, by Manon Chamack

by Beautyinflight



Series: Dark Carpenter series [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Manon are friends, Comfort/Angst, Diary/Journal, Gen, Mentions of Death, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Please don’t ship them here :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinflight/pseuds/Beautyinflight
Summary: Hey! Its Manon here. Its kinda weird that you’re reading my diary right now.. just kidding! I totally plan on giving this to a museum or the next ladybug or something. Whoever you are, you’re in for a treat as I tell you all about the ins and outs of my super secret superhero life...
Series: Dark Carpenter series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The super secret life of a superhero, by Manon Chamack

Oh, wow, isn’t this new diary awesome!   
  
When Shelly found my old diary he got upset. He said it wasn’t safe to write down all our secrets and carry them around. But I’m a journalist, just like Alya! I had to keep a record, people are gonna wanna know what happened to us when we’re gone. Marinette kept a diary and that didn’t do any harm. (Which was surprising since she was the clumsiest girl to ever exist.)

He threw it into the fire when I said that. I shouldn’t have brought her into it.  
  


Afterwards he came to my room to apologise and for my birthday he got me this super awesome tech-book designed personally by MAX FREAKIN KANTE! Its one of a kind. On the outside it looks like a normal book but when you type in the key on the invisible touchpad in the cover or I use my thumb to unlock it.. the page in the exact middle of the book becomes a screen. I can dictate or write on it and it saves it all to my diary’s memory (In my handwriting too! How cool is that?) and no one else can read it but me. That is until I give this to whoever you are with the instructions on how to reveal its secrets.   
  


It was my fault it got in the fire really but shelly’s such a softy. I have to admit I got a _little_ excited when he showed me how it worked.

* * *

”THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU.” She ran up and surprised him with a hug. He tensed and patted her on the head before pushing her off.  
”You’re welcome, little princess. I’m sorry for destroying your diary. Old habits I guess. This way you can still have your diary and keep our secrets safe.”

”Awwh, you do care! I’m sure Plagg would be proud of my diary’s ‘Death. By. Fire.’ Did you tell him about it yet?”

”Manon...” He began with a sigh. 

”You don’t visit him? I talk to them **_all_** the time.”

”Manon.” He berated, firmer this time.

”Tikki even showed me-“

”Manon! That’s enough.” He slammed his fist down on the table as his stern voice whipped through the air.

”I’m sorry, I-“ Manon’s eyes stung with tears and her loud excitable voice shrunk down to a whisper. “I just thought it might help.”

Adrien flooded with regret as he struggled to find the words to explain. He caught his reflection in the mirror as he dodged her sad eyes only to find something worse staring back at him. His father’s face. He sunk down to his knees and softened his voice to match her whisper. He wasn’t going to be him. He could be better.

”No. Manon, look at me. Its not your fault. You can talk about them, I’m not angry. I just miss her is all.”

This time when she threw her arms around his neck he let her hold on for as long as she needed. As she sobbed he drew circles on her back until she felt better, just the way ~~Mari~~ \- _she_ used to. And as Manon sat back, he tucked that loose strand of hair that always escaped behind her ear. He smiled at her and she managed to return the smile with a laugh through her wet cheeks and snotty nose. She was still the same little kid.

”Will you come with me? To the Champ de Mars? Please.”

”Ok.”

He hadn’t been anywhere near the Eiffel tower as a civilian in a while. He would suit up and check on his lady nightly and make sure she was protected from the rain. They’d built a little arch around where she’d been turned into a statue since he refused to risk moving her. In the square for all to see, few knew it was really her. ‘The Hero who disappeared.’ Some people put flowers there thinking she had died, others would talk to her hoping for advice.   
Often he would see her parents here. He stayed out of sight until they left each time. About a month after Marinette’s ‘disappearance’.. he told them what had happened. He hadn’t been able to face them since then.

“Hey, Marinette! Check out, who I brought with me!” Manon skipped up to the statue with a wide smile. “Its Adrien! He gave me a birthday present AND gave me a lift, isn’t he great!”

Adrien chest tightened as he got closer to the faded red figure of Lady Noire. “She can’t hear you.” He growled. He didn’t mean to sound so disapproving but it was hard being around her like this. It was taking everything he had not to cry, hearing Manon speak to her like this...

”And how do you know? Its better for her and you and, well, me! If we talk like maybe she can hear us somehow, at least I know she won’t be lonely. And I won’t be lonely either.” Adrien stopped for a moment. He hadn’t thought about it like that. He really didn’t believe it but that little rascal sure was convincing.

”I told you he’d come!” She cupped her hand around her mouth and leaned closer. “He’s so soppy sometimes and he _really_ misses you.”

A sad smile and a single tear fell down his cheek.

”Oh Plagg you’ll never guess what Adrien did!” Manon came over and took Adrien’s hand and dragged him closer, urging him to continue the story. Adrien wiped the tear off his face briskly and he tried, he really tried to talk like nothing happened but his voice got too rough and a lump in his throat stopped the words from coming out. So, Manon gave his hand a squeeze before finishing the story with all of the excitement a bubbly 16 year old was capable of.

The ride back was quiet and when they got back to the house Manon ran inside. Adrien sighed. They’d bumped into Marinette’s parents as they were leaving. They’d given them both hugs and Manon had looked at him expectedly but he couldn’t find anything to say. They’d quickly left.

As he trudged through the empty house, locking the car and the front door, he felt some of the weight he carried lift away. If she could hear at least she wouldn’t be bored with Manon around.   
“Shelly, I have something for you too.” He had just gotten to his bedroom door when Manon came rushing over.

“Tikki says she wanted you to have this.” She brought her hands out from behind her back, she looked down at the bright pink book in her hand and held it out to him.  
“I’m sorry that I kept it so long. Reading it helped me feel better about being the new ‘bug. It really felt like she was there with me and-“ She stopped as Adrien pushed it back at her unable to look in her direction, his hand was on the door handle ready to escape.   
“Please, just read it.” She tucked it into his arms and backed away knowing he would never let it fall. She stared at him with each step before turning and running away to her room.  
  


He sighed knowing what it said before he read it:

The diary of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

So, I gave him a little something in return. Its _my_ 16th birthday but it was a gift that was long over due. I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you Shelly, you big sap. And I hope you like your gift as much as I do mine.

Oh and my mum is coming over tomorrow! (I’m really excited to show her the house!) I’ve been coming here for years but now I’m officially moving in! I’ve had a room here since I was 14. Every miraculous holder has their own. Since I have two miraculous, one being THE ladybug, I get the best room. Adrien says it used to be his room but he let me have it, (I’m totally his favourite) I redecorated a little but it was already perfect! I’ve slept here before and had ‘tutoring’ and ‘piano lessons’ and actual tutoring and piano lessons too.. My mum was super cool about it. The first few times I fell asleep during tutoring (after returning from patrol) Adrien would message my mum and she would come over to pick me up. But when my mum was working late she let me stay the night making me call her if I was still awake when she got off.

Living here is going to be so cool. Its sort of like a super hero boarding school now? I’ve only met a few of the other’s as civilians - accidentally! Mr. Agreste is very careful to keep his pupils and heros separate. Phahaha mR.aGreStE, I can’t! Shelly suits him much better.

When I’m Manon I’m here to learn. Though sometimes he sneaks in some miraculous stuff during Chinese culture. I still go to normal school too! I’m taking a journalism class at a Lycée not too far from here when school starts back in a few days. (I’m super excited and nervous and I think I might throw up!)

But, I’m kind of special. I’m Monkeybug, the new ladybug and the only holder of two miraculous (apart from Shelly of course). And now that I live in the den, I basically run team miraculous. Obviously I’ll always be second to Adrien since he literally ownsthe place. Being a full time super hero has its perks, Patrol is kinda fun especially when its instead of philosophy and ethics. And my superhero buddies are great!

No one my age seems to like me very much. Apparently I talk too much sometimes. And, I’m a bit annoying sometimes too. Ok, a lot of the time. But Chloé and Shelly are the best friends a girl could ask for. They’re super heroes and they know a bunch of famous people and even though they’re adults and super lame sometimes they can be pretty cool too.

Don’t forget Marinette! And my kwamis. Xuppu and Tikki. See. I have so many friends.

I’m going to miss my mum a little but she’s always working anyways and what with her new boyfriend... well its probably going to work out better this way. I’ll still see her at the weekends.

  
Darn it, I forgot my Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls. I have to run home and get them before dark so I gotta go.

And as Mari used to say, 

Bug out x


End file.
